Mareep
Mareep (メリープ, Merīpu) is an Electric-type Wool Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Flaaffy starting at level 15 than evolves into Ampharos at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Satowa Tanaka (both English and Japanese) Mareep is a Pokémon with fluffy cream wool covering its entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of its head. Its head is blue, and it has black eyes with white pupils. Its four feet are blue and have two digits on each foot, and it appears to be on tiptoe at all times. Its horns, presumed to be its ears, and tail have a yellow and black striped pattern. Mareep has an orange sphere at the end of its tail, which acts like a small light bulb. Its height is 2'00" and weight is 17.2 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Mareep's wool stores electricity, rubbing together and building a static charge, and increases in volume when it builds up with electricity. Touching the wool when the wool is charged will result in a nasty static shock. The bulb at the end of Mareep's tail glows brighter the more electricity it has. Behavior Mareep tend to avoid battle in the wild and have mild dispositions. Mareep's fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week. Mareep also stores air in its soft fur, allowing it to stay cool in summer and warm in winter. Habitat Mareep are most often found in grassy fields. Mareep are also kept on farms where their wool is used in high-quality clothing. Diet Mareep gather in fields like real sheep to graze. Major appearances Mareep made its anime debut in Mild 'n Wooly, in which a flock is shepherded by a young girl named Mary and her mother. Mary had her own Mareep called "Fluffy." Other Minor appearances Another Mareep appeared under the ownership of one of the Trainers at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Mareep was owned by Dr. Anna in Hassle in the Castle. A Mareep briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. Multiple Mareep appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery where they belonged to a farmer. Several Mareep were among the Electric-type Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. Several Mareep appeared in Misty's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. A Mareep appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Mareep was owned by Cadee in A Chip Off the Old Brock. A Mareep appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals! Another Mareep appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. Multiple Mareep appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! where they were in a ranch in Virgil's house. A herd of ten Mareep appeared in The Light of Floccesy Ranch!, under the ownership of Ellie. A Mareep appered in Meowth's fantasy in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. Pokédex entry Mareep, Wool Pokémon. Mareep stores static electricity in their wooly coat and when its wool builds up with static electricity, its' size doubles. They avoid battle and have mild dispositions. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon